The Tutor
by bookworm455
Summary: Gabi's quiet, shy, but brilliant. Troy is the big basketball star who needs a tutor. But who is really tutoring who? (Haven't written in many years... let's see where this goes.)
1. Chapter 1

"No". Gabriella shook her head vehemently. "Absolutely not."

"Ms. Montez!" exclaimed Ms. Darbus. "What do you mean?"

"I mean" said Gabriella, "I will not tutor Troy Bolton. Under any circumstances."

"Gabriella - " said Jack Bolton.

"I'm sorry Coach Bolton", Gabriella said, turning to face the other teacher that was currently seated across from her. "I know he is your son and the star of your basketball team but ever since I got here last January, he has done nothing but be a - a - " Gabriella paused to think of the appropriate wording to say to her homeroom and PE teacher. "A lunkhead basketball player!"

Jack bit back a laugh as Ms. Darbus rolled her eyes.

"I see you and Ms. McKessie have been thinking of new names for the team…" Ms. Darbus said with a chuckle.

"Gabriella, pease." Jack said, a smile still on his lips. "I need a tutor for Troy. And Ms. Darbus says that you are the smartest person in Troy's homeroom."

Gabriella shot a quick smile at Ms. Darbus before turning back to Coach Bolton.

"But, but, there are other tutors in the school! Lots of people who would be honored to tutor Troy." Gabriella said, holding her hands out helplessly. "And I'm sure quite a few girls who would be very happy to help him in other subjects too…" Gabriella trailed off under her breath.

"And that is exactly why I need you Gabriella." Jack said. "You seem to be the only girl I have ever seen interact with my" at this point Jack put up air quotes "lunkhead basketball son who doesn't seem to care about any of that stuff. And I promise that Troy really needs a tutor."

Gabriella sighed, leaning back in her chair, her arms folded across her chest. It was true she didn't let Troy Bolton, basketball captain, golf team co-captain, Big Man on Campus affect her. Or at least not on the outside. She didn't dramatically melt when he walked by her in the halls, or flirtatiously look up at him under her lashes when he looked her way, or even drop notes into his locker in hopes of catching his attention, unlike the other girls at the school. But that didn't mean she wasn't affected. Her heart leapt into her chest whenever he walked into a room, she followed his every movement out of the corner of her eye when they were walking in the same hall, and just because she didn't drop notes into his locker didn't mean she didn't feel sparks every time they had to interact in class. She was only human after all! And Troy Bolton was a gorgeous lunkhead basketball player.

"Gabriella -" Jack said "Please."

"What's in it for me?" She asked.

"What?"

"What do I get out of it?" she repeated, starring in between her two teachers.

Ms. Darbus chuckled and shot Coach Bolton a look. "I told you she was the smartest."

"Um -" Jack began "how bout-"

"I want the boys basketball team to come and support the decathlon this year." Gabriella said. "I want them front row, cheering us on, just like the rest of the school does for them."

"Deal." said Jack with a large smile. "Let's shake on it."

Gabriella and Coach Bolton reached across the desk and shook hands, both smiling in victory.

'_She might be the best thing to ever happen to Troy_' Jack thought.

"No." Troy said loudly, looking across the dinner table at both his parents. "A tutor? Absolutely not."

Lucille Bolton signed loudly as she looked between her husband and her son. "Troy," she said slowly. "You need a physics tutor."

"Your grades are slipping" Jack said, "and if you fail one more test, your teacher told me you won't be able to play basketball."

"What do I need physics for anyways?" Troy grumbled. "I'm going to play basketball, not do experiments."

Jack and Lucille rolled their eyes at each other over their son's head. He was a good kid, a good son, and a good student. In everything but science. He didn't have any interest in it and never seemed to get above a C. But Lucille knew he had to get his grades up, for college applications were about to go out and quite a few college coaches had told her that they would be very happy to have Troy play for their schools, but he needed to stay on the court, and for that to happen he needed to get his grades up. And she knew her husband and son would be devastated if Troy couldn't play basketball anymore.

"Troy" Jack said "Get higher scores on the next few tests, bring that C up to a B, and it will all be worth it. In less than a year you will be taking the court as a Red Hawk at the University of Albuquerque!"

Troy and Jack high-fived across the table as Lucille shook her head affectionately at the boys.

"So, how does this work?" Troy asked his dad. "Are you going to hire someone through a service? From the University?"

"Actually" Jack said, "we got one of your classmates to tutor you."

"What!?" Troy said "Dad, that is so embarrassing!"

"I'm sure she will be very discreet and no one has to know." Lucille said, lightly rubbing Troy's hand.

"She?" Troy asked, trying to think of which of the hot girls at his school that he knew was smart enough to be a physics tutor. "Who is it?"

"Gabriella Montez." Jack said, carefully watching his son's expression.

"Gabriella Montez? She agreed to tutor me?" Troy looked up at his dad, a shocked expression on his face.

"In exchange for the basketball team coming to cheer on the decathlon." Jack explained.

"Okay." Troy nodded, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Okay!?" Lucille exclaimed. "That's it? No fighting? No complaining? All that about a tutor and physics and then just 'okay.'?!"

"She's smart." Troy said. "She's the best student in school, she's nice, and she's quiet."

Jack and Lucille exchanged a look. Jack raised his eyebrows meaningful and Lucille shook her head, a look of exasperation on her face. Troy didn't notice, he was lost in thought.

"Okay." Lucille said.

'_Gabriella Montez is more than smart_.' Troy thought as he lay across his bed after dinner. '_I mean, everything I said is true. She is definitely the smartest person in our grade. And she is nice. And quiet._'

Troy rolled over onto his stomach as he grabbed his phone and pulled up facebook, ignoring the multitude of texts and notifications he had.

'_She's also gorgeous.'_ Troy's eyes flickered across her photos on her facebook page. '_Like stunningly gorgeous. Although, the only time you can ever tell is in gym class.._' Gabriella always wore big sweaters and lose jeans, long flowy skirts, shapeless dresses. The only time you ever saw Gabi's figure was when she was made to wear the East High gym uniform, the red t-shirt and white shorts. Even Gabi couldn't hide her figure in those shorts.

Troy stopped at a photo of her and a couple of their classmates, robed in long white coats, Gabi in a shapeless dress holding a trophy aloft.

"National Champions, Decathlon, 2006" Troy mumbled to himself as he read the caption of the photo. He recognized all the people in the photo, East High wasn't that big and he wasn't the jerk his reputation sometimes made him out to be. He knew what people thought of him, jock, captain, hell, he had even heard one freshman girl call him the "Big Man on Campus" once. He and Chad had laughed about that for hours later as they practiced their free throws. But his real friends knew who he was. For example, he had helped Martha (one of the girls he recognized from the team photo) set up the bake sale last month. She had needed help carrying the tables and he had quickly volunteered when he saw her struggling. They had had a nice chat and now he always made sure to say hi to her in the halls. And he knew Taylor McKessie as the student body president, and the girl Chad used to have a crush on back in Kindergarten. And the other kids on the team too, he had had classes with them all. And then there was Gabriella Montez.

When she had transferred here last January, Troy had noticed her right away. Her gorgeous eyes, that smile, hell - that body. Thank god for gym class. But she was shy, had retreated into the background of the social circles he was a part of at East High, and now she only stood out in classes, where she seemed to know every answer and ace every test. There had even been a week last year in Chemistry when Chad had been out sick and their teacher knew better than to leave him alone with chemicals and had paired them up in the lab. She had been nice, hadn't shown off, and thankfully hadn't been struck mute like so many of the other girls in the school. Troy still remembered the way her hair smelled when she had leaned over to explain the finer points of the equation to him, or the feel of her hand when she had passed him a test tube. Troy was pretty sure there were sparks but that might have just been the static electricity they were playing with that day. And of course, the big hoodies that had been so long it was almost a dress and the way she had tucked her shiny beautiful curly hair into the hood. But try as Troy did to draw her out, she remained withdrawn and quiet. And when Chad had come back, she had simply moved back to Taylor's table. Maybe - this time - maybe this was the start of something new with them.

Troy smiled as he continued to look through her photos. She was an excellent choice for a tutor.

**Hi everyone.**

**New idea popped into my head this morning and wouldn't go away.**

**Nice to be back :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

'_Okay._' Gabriella took a deep breath, her physics books clutched against her chest. It was her final period of the day, and both her and Troy had free period and it had been arranged for them to meet up now. '_You can do this. You are Gabriella Vanessa Montez. You are going to be the valedictorian. You are going to go to Stanford. Hopefully. And you are not afraid of any lunkhead basketball boy.'_

Gabi laughed to herself. She was terrified. What if she embarrassed herself? What if she said something stupid and he laughed at her? Or worst of all, what if she let her heart get the better of her and he figured out that she had a crush on him? A huge, soul consuming, tingly feelings all over her body full blown crush? He probably didn't even remember her name. Okay, that probably wasn't true. They had a couple classes together over the last year. Homeroom, chemistry, gym, english, physics. He heard her name every morning during attendance. And when she raised her hand to answer a question. Oh god, why did she answer so many questions? '_He probably thinks I'm such a know-it-all now!_' Gabi bit her lip and stared at the library door. '_Is it too late to back out now? Who cares about the cheering section at the decathlon? I can just tell Coach Bolton I can't -"_

"Oh, good! You're early too!" Troy Bolton's voice from behind her cut off Gabriella's inner monologue. "I was hoping to get the good table by the windows, so I thought to get here a few minutes early. Glad we were thinking the same!"

Troy smiled at Gabriella, his dazzling charism pouring through him.

'_I was so hoping for a few minutes to prepare for this moment.' _Troy thought, taking in Gabriella standing by the library door, her hair pulled back into a simple high ponytail, her cheeks flushed a little, her eyes staring up at him wide. '_She looks so cute. I wonder what she's wearing under that hoodie… Bad Troy. Stay focused. Don't scare her off.' _Troy reached for the books pressed against Gabriella's chest.

"Here, I'll take those." Troy said, adding them to his books in his arms. "Let's grab that table."

Gabriella nodded and walked into the library, heading towards the windows. '_Say something! Say anything!' _She chided herself. '_Don't be so nervous. He's just a boy.'_

"Thanks," Gabi said, motioning towards the books Troy was now laying out across the table. "So, what do you need help with? I brought the junior year and senior year books and I printed off a few study guides that I had made and I got the AP study guide to compare your progress against. I also asked Professor Thorton what you were struggling with and-"

"Wow" Troy said, settling himself comfortably across from her. "You did all that since yesterday?"  
"Well", Gabi looked down and nervously bit her lip, "I wanted to be prepared. I- I'm sorry. Too much?"  
"No," Troy said, again smiling at her. "So impressed."

Gabi smiled back, relieved that he wasn't going to make a snide comment. It was true, she had wanted to be prepared. If she was going to tutor someone, she was going to do it right.

"So, let's go over your last test." She said, pulling it out of her bag.

Troy was star struck. That was the only word he could think of. Gabriella had already gone over his last test and 2 homework assignments and figured out where he was missing the concepts. She had prepped him for tonight's homework assignment and was now going over the pop quiz she had given him to wrap up the tutoring session. It had been an hour of physics but it had felt like just 15 minutes to Troy. And he didn't want it to end. Gabriella had opened up to him, or at least talked more to him than she ever had. She made the concepts seem so easy, and for the first time he was actually understanding the method they had been working through this week in class. She was patient and thoughtful but also, there was something more there. Something Troy had never seen from her.

"Okay." Gabriella looked up from the paper and handed it back to Troy. "You did way better than you would have a couple hours ago. But -"

"Nooo," Troy said laughingly,"Can't we just leave it at 'better'?" Troy grinned at Gabriella, teasing her with his charm.

Gabriella smiled back. "Haha, yes. But, I did highlight the questions I want you to look over tonight. I'm, I'm really proud of you Troy. That was a good start."  
Gabriella ducked her head, sure he was going to make a sarcastic comment. He had been wonderful over this first hour, polite and interested, listening and asking the right questions. He really had done well. But, with the bell about to ring any second, Gabriella was sure the spell would be broken and he would turn into the lunkhead basketball guy she was sure was hiding right below the surface.

"Well," Troy said, reaching across the table to grab her hand. "You are already an excellent tutor."

Gabi looked up sharply, the hand contact surprising her. Their eyes met over the table and she realized they were smiling goofily at each other. He really had been sweet, and nice and -

**BRRRRRRRINGGGGGGGGGG**

As the bell rang and the sound of students streaming out of the classrooms filled the halls. Gabriella swiftly pulled her hand back and stood up.

"So - " she said, avoiding his eyes. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah." Troy said. "Free period tomorrow."

"Great." Gabriella gathered up the rest of her books and paper and shoved them all into her. "Have a - uh - have a nice practice." she called over her shoulder as she fled the table.

Troy just sat there, frozen in his seat, his eyes following her retreating form.

"What the fuck just happened?" he mumbled to himself.

"Have a nice practice?" Gabriella muttered to herself. "Have a nice practice?! What am I, his mom?" Gabriella reached her locker and began to unload her bag. "Ugh!"  
Gabriella banged her head against her locker. "Ugh!"

"Woah, don't do that! You'll give yourself a bruise!"

Gabriella smiled weakly and turned around, the voice of her best friend always a pick me up.

"Hey Tay."

Taylor McKessie was walking towards Gabriella, a loaded book bag over her shoulder and a big smile on her face. Taylor had style, Gabriella always appreciated that. It was a very fun combination of bookworm and president of the world. Which is basically what Taylor was and what Taylor wanted to be. When Gabriella had moved to Albuquerque last year, Taylor had taken Gabriella under her wing. She had taught her all the school rules, who to avoid, and who were the nice kids. And she had pointed out the basketball team and warned her they were exactly the stereotype she thought they might be. The whole school had practically grown up together and Taylor had made Gabriella feel like she had a place in the crowd. And she was now her best friend.

"So, what is making you bang your head against your poor locker?" Taylor asked with a grin.

"Oh, I um - " Gabi paused, unsure if she should tell Taylor of her new tutoring pupil. "Nothing, just a long day."  
"Well, we have decathlon practice in the World History room in 10 mins, want to grab a snack first?" Taylor asked, looping her arm through Gabriella's.

"Sure." Gabriella replied, sending a small smile at Taylor as they made their way down the hall.

"And then -" Troy whispered to Chad as they finished putting their clothes into their lockers, "She said 'Have a nice practice' and basically ran away from me!"

Chad laughed out loud at the look of disbelief on Troy's face.

"Dude, you scared her off!" Chad said, closing his locker and facing his best friend. "It was too much, too fast."  
"Too much too fast?" Troy echoed in disbelief. "I touched her hand. Do you know how many girls touch more than my hand every day, and I don't smile at them like Gabriella smiled at me!"

"She isn't like other girls." Chad replied. "She is especially not like the other girls you go out with. She isn't like anyone else at this school."

Troy pressed his lips together in a tight line as he thought about what Chad had said.

"Dude -" Troy asked, turning toward Chad. "Do you think she has even had a, a first kiss?"

Chad broke out laughing.

"I said she was different Troy, I didn't say she was a nun!" Chad started walking towards the gym. "You just might want to rethink your approach."

Troy nodded and went to grab a basketball.

"You know" Chad said, coming to stand next to him at the foul line. Troy went to line up a shot. "I think this might be the first girl you've really liked in a very long time."

"I don't like her." Troy said. "She's nice and smart and very hot. I think it'd be nice to fuck someone who wasn't an bimbo like Sharpay."  
"Don't let Zeke hear you say that." Chad replied. "And who says she even likes you back? From what you said, doesn't sound like it."

Just as Chad said that, Troy released the ball and it air-balled.

"Yep," said Chad. "You definitely like her."

Chad raced away laughing as Troy tried to chuck another basketball at him.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 2 weeks. 2 weeks of intense studying sessions with Troy. But Gabriella wasn't sure what she meant by intense. Sure, she and Troy were working hard, his understanding of physics, while not complete was definitely getting better. But the tutoring session, the studying, weren't the intense part. It was, (and here is where Gabriella struggled to put a finger on the right word on it), it was the "air" in the sessions. Every time she and Troy were studying, she felt the air getting thicker around her. She felt her heartbeat speed up, her words getting tongue-tied, her cheeks getting redder. Being around Troy was intense. And every time he caught her eye, made a funny comment, touched her hand as he asked her question to clarify a point she was making, she felt herself fall for him deeper and deeper.

If only he wasn't so nice! Gabriella felt herself bit her lip as she studied him, his head bent over his notebook as he tried to work through the problem she had just given him. Where was the lunkhead basketball player that Taylor had warned her about? Where was the arrogant jerk his reputation made him out to be? Troy was just so nice, and sweet, and smart! Yes, fine, physics wasn;t his thing. Physics wasn't a lot of people's thing! But he was a quick learner and really was grasping the topics and Gabriella could feel herself growing proud of his wit and his intelligence. And of course, it didn't help that he was the most gorgeous guy to ever talk to her. Gabriella shifted her gaze from the top of his head to his fingers as they flew across the page, working out the equations. The things he could probably do with those hands...

"Gabriella?" Troy said, looking up at his tutor. "Earth to Gabriella…"  
Gabriella shook herself out of her daze, realizing Troy had been asking her a question but she had seemed to drift off, fantasizing about all the things he could do to her with those fingers.

"Sorry!" she said, blinking a couple times to clear her head. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Troy replied, hiding a grin. He had caught her staring at him, a glazed look on her face as she watched him work. He had seen that look before on other girls but he had never thought he could get Gabriella Montez to daydream. "Check my work?"

Troy slip his notebook over to Gabriella, making sure that his fingers got caught in hers as he passed that paper. He took every chance he got to touch her. And everytime he did, she seemed less and less skittish around him. '_Soon she might even let me hold her hand again…_' Troy thought with a grin.

Gabriella looked over his work, careful to check his explanation and the answer, wanting to make sure he really understood the concept, not just how to get to an answer. She thoughtfully tapped her pen against her lips and she read through his work.

Troy groaned, watching the pen dance against her lips. Did she know how beautiful she was? Watching the pen slide against her plump mouth, dragging it open slightly, her tongue darting out to wet it unconsciously was enough to make Troy shift in his seat. It had been 2 weeks of being close to her, smelling the scent of her shampoo when she pulled her ponytail holder out, watching her face light up when she explained a property, seeing the look of pride in her eyes when he got an answer right… this really had been the best he had ever done at physics. Soon, hopefully soon, he would be ready to actually make a move.

"I think you're ready." Gabriella announced, looking up at Troy, a giant smile on her face.

"What?" Troy jerked his eyes away from her lips and looked up at her eyes. "Ready?" Troy was panicking a little, thinking he must have been speaking out loud.

"Ready for the test tomorrow." Gabriella said, her hands linking together in front of her chest. '_Don't think about her chest Troy!_' He yelled in his head.

"Oh!" Troy said, now smiling back. "Really?"

"Yup!" Gabriella said, sliding th epaper back to him. "100% correct."

"Yes!" Troy pumped his fist in the air as he looked over his work and the big red 100% Gabriella had written across the top.

"I really think you are going to ace this test we have tomorrow." Gabriella said. "I'm - I'm so proud of you." Gabriella looked shyly down at the table and looked up at him through her lashes. "Really Troy. So far, you might be the best tutoring pupil I've ever had"

'Holy shit' Troy thought 'When did she learn to flirt like that?' Troy had to shift in his seat again, his groin tightening at just the look she was giving him. 'And I can't believe I just got jealous of the other people she's tutored.' Troy impulsively reached across the table and laid his hand over her clasped ones. He threaded his fingers through hers and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"I want to make you proud Gabriella." he said, "I want you to be proud of me."

Gabriella struggled to breathe, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Both of them just stared at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Gabriella - "

**BRRRRRRRRINGGGGGGG**

Gabriella jumped at the sound of the bell but Troy' tightened his hold on her hand.

"Come to the game tomorrow." He said impulsively.

"What?"

"Come to the game tomorrow," Troy repeated. "Since you can't cheer me on during my test, will you come watch the game tomorrow?"

Gabriella smiled, thinking about how she had already been planning to go watch him play but hearing him ask made it seem like a priority.

"Of course" she answered.

"Perfect." Troy said. They both just sat there for another moment smiling at each other.

"Okay - practice time" he said, slowly standing up, regretfully pulling his hand away.

"Okay." Gabriella repeated, still smiling dorkily up at him.

Troy quickly collected his stuff and hurried out of the library, throwing another smile her way as he left.

Gabriella practically skipped to her locker, her feet felt like they barely touched the floor.

"Well, someone is in a good mood!" Taylor said, coming up behind her and giving Gabriella a quick hug in greeting.

"Haha, yeah, I guess I am." Gabriella replied.

"Any reason why?" Taylor asked, leaning up against the locker as Gabriella emptied her bag.

Gabriella hesitated, she still hadn't told Taylor that was tutoring Troy. She was scared of the reaction she would get, what Taylor would say about Troy, what Taylor would think of her helping Troy.

"Just - just cause." she said, shutting her locker and turning to face Taylor.

"Okayyy" Taylor said, "I know something is going on with you but you'll tell me when you are ready."

Gabriella hugged her best friend, grateful for the support. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, maybe Taylor wouldn't -

"Ugh, gross." Taylor groaned over Gabriella's shoulder. "Idiots approaching."

Gabriella turned around and saw Chad, Zeke, Jason, and a few other members of the basketball team approaching. '_So much for that idea' _she thought.

Taylor placed a hand on her hip as the team approached the 2 girls in the hallway.

"Danforth." she said, sneering as Chad made his way closer.

"McKessie." he replied, lasciviously wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Taylor scoffed, her eyes traveling up and down his uniform-clad torso. "Off to get hit in the head more?" she asked.

"Want to do it yourself?" He shot back, his tone light and teasing.

"Gladly," she said, rolling her eyes.

The boys laughed as they continued towards the gym.

"Bye Gabriella" Chad called back, "See you tomorrow!"

Gabriella smiled back him, as Taylor whirled around.

"Are you and afro freak friends now?" she demanded, clutching Gabriella's wrist.

"Um, not really," Gabriella replied. "Just friendlier I guess."

And it was true. Ever since she had started tutoring Troy, the boys on the team had made a special effort to be nice to her. Gabriella wasn't really sure why, Troy hadn't told the team he was getting tutored, had he?

"Weird." Taylor said. "Anyways, want to do something tomorrow after school? Martha and I were thinking of going to see the new Cate Blanchet movie, want to join?"

"Oh -" Gabriella thought to maybe tell her what her plans were but quickly decided against that. "I actually have to help my mom with something after school but thanks."

"Okay" Taylor said, wrapping a quick arm around Gabriella, "See you tomorrow!"

Gabriella watched Taylor walk down the hall towards the front doors. Gabriella 'I _hate lying to Taylor'_ she thought. "_But she just wouldn't understand. Right?'_

"She's coming tomorrow!" Troy sid excitedly to Chad as they shot three-pointers on the court.

"What?" Chad said, lining up his shot.

"She's coming to the game tomorrow. Gabriella." Troy practically danced around as he retrieved his ball. "She said she would come to the game tomorrow."

Chad started to laugh, shooting a look over at his best friend. "Well, I'm glad you finally got the balls to do something about this. I've been waiting for 2 weeks for you to make your move."

"You're the one who told me she was different!" Troy protested, dribbling the ball in front of him. "I've been trying to not mess it up!"

"But two weeks?" Chad shook his head, his curls bouncing everywhere. "You're still Troy Bolton. I was worrying you had lost your touch."

Troy flipped him the finger as twirled the ball. Chad laughed and swatted it away.

"I mean -" Chad said, holding the ball on his head. "I Honestly don't get it though. Yes, she is pretty. But you ARE Troy Bolton. You could have any girl in the school. You HAVE had most of the girls in the school. And yet you have your panties in a twist over her?"

Troy stopped dribbling to look over at Chad. "She's, I don't know man, she's different. There is something different about her."

"Just, don't let Sharpay or any of the cheerleaders hear to say that," Chad said, walking toward the rest of the team lining up to practice free throws. "Sharpay thinks you are her property and nothing is going to stop her from that goal."

Troy groaned and shook his head. He was so over Sharpay's stupid antics and always demanding he belonged with her. Last summer at the country club had been bad enough but now she was hanging around him like they were a thing.

"Besides," Chad said, "It's our senior year. Let loose and have fun. Maybe once you finally get in her pants you'll get her out of your system."

"I thought you liked Gabriella?" Troy said, shooting a look at Chad.

"I do!" Chad said. "But - you're still Troy Bolton. She's still Gabriella Montez. And everyone knows you don't bring the same girl to college from high school. So, this isn't going to be a serious thing, right?"

Troy nodded thoughtfully but inside he was only thinking of Gabriella.

Gabriella sat nervously at the table in the library, waiting for Troy to show up. She had made more of an effort today, ditching her normal baggy sweaters for a pair of jeans and a Wildcat long sleeve. Her hair was even pulled up into a half ponytail. When she had gotten up this morning, it had just - appropriate. Different. MShe knew there would be hundreds of people at the game tonight, most of them girls, most of them half-naked in an attempt to get Troy's attention. But, she had wanted to do just a little something more, just for him. She didn't really think he would notice but -

"Gabriella!" Troy's voice cut through her thoughts as he came sprinting into the library. "Gabriella!"  
"Shh! Troy!" she said, standing up to meet him. "We are in the library!"

"I got an 89!" Troy said, ignoring her warning. "An 89! On a physics test!"

Gabriella smiled and laughed at his excitement as he rushed towards her, the test held out in front of him, like a little kid excited to show off his work.

"I knew you would do well! I told-" Gabriella's voice was cut off as Troy lifted her into the air and swung her around.

"An 89!" Troy laughed as he swung Gabriella in a circle. Gabriella grasped his arms for support, holding on for dear life. Troy slowed to a stop as he felt her tighten her grip. He lowered her towards the ground, her body sliding against his.

Gabriella looked up at him, his hands still around her waist.

"Troy…"

"Yes?"  
"I - I-"

Troy wanted to lean down and kiss her. Just a slight movement and her lips would be against his, her chest pushed into his, his arms wrapped around her small frame. But - '_Patience_' he thought.

"We should celebrate," he said, leaving his hands on her waist, his thumbs stroking small circles on through her shirt.

"What?"

"After the game, we should go out and celebrate."

Gabriella nervously bit her lip and nodded.

"Perfect." Troy's smile widened. "I have to go get ready for the game but I just had to tell you."

Gabriella nodded again, not moving, not wanting him to move either.

"Okay." Troy said. "Later. Tonight. After the game."

Gabriella and Troy just stood there looking at each other, neither wanting to move.

"Okay." Troy said again. "I really do have to go."

Gabriella laughed and removed her hands from his arms.

"Go." she said, "I'll see you later."

Troy squeezed her once and then turned, sprinted away.

"You look really cute today!" He called back over his shoulder.

Gabriella blushed and wrapped her arms around herself, watching him run out the door.

'What. the fuck. Was that?" Sharpay Evans shrieked in a whisper to her brother, Ryan Evans, who was sitting beside her at the table in the library.

"What was what?" Ryan asked, his head buried over his script, highlighting some of the changes that had been made in rehearsal yesterday.

"Troy just swooped in and swung that - that - that geek! - in a circle and then ran back out!" Sharpay said, her eyes staring daggers at Gabriella's back as she began to collect her stuff.

"Hmmm" Ryan said, still not paying attention to his sister. She was always freaking out over something.

"Ryan!" Sharpay said, whacking her hand against his arm ("Ow!") "Pay attention!"

Ryan looked up, an exasperated look on his delicate features. "What Shar?"

"Troy and Gabriella Montez just had a - a moment!"

"A what?"

"A moment!" Sharpay was really shrieking now, right into Ryan's ear. "A romantic movie moment!"

"Okay…"

"I'm the only one who is supposed to have romantic movie moments with Troy Bolton!"

"Have you ever had a romantic movie moment with Troy?" Ryan asked, his voice lifting at the end in laughter.

Sharpay huffed as she sat back in her seat, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, this one time, we were in his room - "  
"Eww!" Ryan interrupted. "I really do not need to hear all about your and Troy's sex life."

"Well you asked."  
"Gross." Ryan said, trying to shake the thought out of his brain. "But - just out of curiosity - when was the last time you and Troy hooked up?"

"Well - "sputtered Sharpay, "We've both been busy. He has basketball, I have the musical - "

"Shar."  
"Like, a month. Jason's party."  
"Hmm." Ryan said, capping his highlighter and grabbing his script. "Interesting."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing." Ryan smiled at his sister as he stood up.

"And where do you think you are going?" she asked. "I need your help with this - this - situation."

"Shar." Ryan looked down at his fuming blonde twin. "There is no situation. There is no you and Troy. And we have no idea what is going between Troy and Gabriella." Ryan swung his bag over his shoulder. "I'm going to the rehearsal room. Kelsi said she would run lines with me. See you at the game."

And with that, Ryan walked away, leaving Sharpay stamping her foot in anger, her mouth wide open, speechless.

"So -" Ryan asked, regretting himself for even bringing it up but knowing Sharpay wouldn't stop until he gave her something, "Do you know Gabriella Montez?"  
"The smart one?" Kelsi asked, scribbling a note on the music sheet on the piano as she stood beside Ryan. "Not really, she's quiet, keeps to herself. She and Taylor MCKessie are best friends I think. Why?"  
"I saw her and Troy in the library together today."

"Oh, yeah, I saw them last week." Kelsi said absentmindedly. "I think she is tutoring him. Physics."

"Oh." Ryan said, relieved that Sharpay wouldn't be flipping out over that. "Good to know."  
"Why?" Kelsi said, looking up at him. "Do you need a physics tutor?"

"Me?" Ryan said laughing, "No. I'm good."

"Cool." Kelsi replied, "Cause I've actually heard she is a great tutor. Justin, the sophomore, said that she helped him with Calc and his grades improved like crazy."

"Hmm.." Ryan said, thinking of the 72 he had actually just got that day in physics. "Maybe I do need a tutor."


End file.
